


I'm Here Now

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angsty Anna of Cleves and Katherine Howard
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	I'm Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics to here because I'm deleting my tumblr!

They had all moved into the flat three weeks ago and the amount of times Katherine had left her room could be counted on one hand. At night, Anna could hear the girl sobbing from her small bed on the other side of the room. Gosh how much she wanted to wrap her in her arms and tell her it would be okay. But she couldn’t, because Anna knew what was going through her head. Sort of. Cleves had heard about what had happened with Henry, non of the details, but rumors did indeed spiral, especially around court. Words couldn’t describe how angry she was when she heard how fast Henry had moved on from Katherine. She never hated Cathy, but still, she couldn’t help the angry thoughts that still lingered in the back of her mind.

It was a Wednesday evening and the five queens were getting ready for bed. Katherine was already under a pile of extra blankets. Anna was about to turn the light out when Katherine sat up and turned to her. “Anna?” Her voice was croaky from the lack of use.

“Yeah Kat?” Instead of switching the light off, Anna closed the door and sat down on her bed.

“I can always feel them.” Kat whispered, blinking tears out of her eyes.

Anna felt her heart shatter at those words, no one should have to feel what Katherine was feeling, especially not a child. “Oh Katherine,”

The girl sobbed loudly and looked away. She mumbled something but it was hard to make out. “Can you say that again?” Anna asked gently.

“Can I have a hug please?” She sounded so small, Anna couldn’t say no.

“Of course Kitty.” Anna moved to the other bed, pulled herself up and pulled the girl into her arms. Katherine quickly cuddled into her arms. She clutched the red queen’s shirt tightly and sobbed. “Katherine, is this why you’ve stayed up here?” A small nod gave her an answer. “Oh Kat.” She rubbed the girls arm, she used to calm the girl down this way when she was still her lady in waiting.

“I want them gone Anna.” She whispered, hiccuping.

“I know, Kitty. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos!


End file.
